


Surprise

by alayneni



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alayneni/pseuds/alayneni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity looked up from her computer at her mother.</p><p>"Baby, I have a surprise for you," Donna gushed.</p><p>"You finally learned to press send when you're trying to send a message on your phone?" Felicity deadpanned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Arrow. This is another short story. This one has five chapters. I should be able to update once a week.

Felicity Smoak was reviewing the last quarter's performance report when a whirlwind of colour swept into her office. Only two people were allowed to walk straight in, Oliver and her mother. Based on the amount of colour in her peripheral vision, it was her mother. She wondered what crazy idea her mother had now. Felicity finished reading the paragraph she was on before she glanced up at her; Donna looked like she was bursting with happiness.

"Baby, I have a surprise for you," Donna gushed.

"You finally learned to press send when you're trying to send a message on your phone?" Felicity deadpanned.

"No I'm pregnant," Donna squealed reaching those high pitches that Felicity thought might one day break the glass walls of her office.

Everything stopped in Felicity's mind for a moment before she started to laugh, "I think I need my hearing checked. I could have sworn you just said you were pregnant."

"That's what I said," Donna said with that confused face she usually reserves for when Felicity is making no sense.

Her mother soon resumed her excited bouncing. Felicity noticed that her mother's high heels had been replaced by a reasonable pair of flat sandals. The change in footwear really made the proclamation sink in. Her mother never wore flats. She was definitely pregnant.

"How is this even possible? Aren't you in menopause?" Felicity asked.

"Well I thought I was heading into it but the doctor said that I was pregnant instead. He says it's a geriatric pregnancy," her mother stated proudly.

Felicity stared at her mother in shock. Didn't she realise that this child's siblings were at least 26 years older than it already.

"Let's go to lunch to celebrate!" Donna declared.

Not wanting to hurt her mother's feelings Felicity reluctantly joined her mother for lunch but the next time she saw Captain Lance she was going to give the man a piece of her mind. Did he not understand what he had done? Did he not know the health risks of a geriatric pregnancy!

Lunch was an utter disaster. Her mother seemed to want to continue on as if nothing had changed when in fact everything was going to change. Her mother still split her time between Las Vegas and Star City. When she brought up the issue Donna said they didn't have to worry about that now. Her mother was almost three months pregnant when was she going to address her living arrangements? After the baby was born!

Donna soon redirected the conversation to Felicity's tenuous relationship with Oliver. They were now getting back on track after the William fiasco. They were back to dating but weren't living together. Even though in the last week, they spent every night with each other. They would probably end up living together soon but Felicity wasn't willing to push things too fast despite what everyone else was telling her.

As soon as she returned from lunch she started researching geriatric pregnancies. She reviewed the records of the leading obstetricians in Star City, culminating in her choosing the one with the best record with pregnancies such as her mother's. She made an appointment for her mother the following week and they were going to go to it even if it meant guilt tripping her mother into it. Their lives were about to change yet again and Felicity was going to make sure they were prepared for it.

Captain Lance entered the lair through the street entrance. He had had a very long day and he was not looking forward to the conversation he needed to have with either of his daughters. The first one up was Laurel. Sara was off with Nyssa somewhere.

"Is Laurel here?" he asked Felicity who was seated behind her computers monitoring Team Arrow on a mission, "I kind of need to tell her the news."

She held up a finger to tell him to give her a minute. Once the team apprehended the bad guys, she spun around in her chair to face the man. From the look on her face he knew he was in trouble. Donna had told him the lunch with Felicity had been lukewarm but he had to admit the kid did have a point about their living situation. He understood that it was probably shocking for Felicity. She's lived 26 years as an only child. To come and tell her now that she's going to be a big sister must be earth shattering.

Felicity's reaction did prompt him to ask Donna to move in with him. The thought of his child in Las Vegas while he lived here was unbearable. Donna didn't take the suggestion very well. Las Vegas was her home and she loved it there. She did admit that she now had solid ties to Star City but she was a little apprehensive about a full move. He would work on convincing her. The support systems that Donna needed to raise a child were here. She had done it before by herself but there was no need for her to put herself through that stress again.

Soon he heard Felicity telling the team to head back in and she was turning to face him. He was standing in the middle of her inner circle.

"I can't believe you of all people knocked up my mother!" Felicity said as soon as she had muted her comms.

"We didn't think at her age getting pregnant was a real possibility," Quentin admitted.

"So you thought she was a safe ride huh. How are you even able to have sex with your heart condition?"

He was going to respond when she held up her hand to stop him, "don't answer that. I don't want to know. The point is you are supposed to be the responsible one. You're always chastising Oliver yet here you are, getting my mother pregnant. You have no right to judge Oliver."

Felicity didn't even let him get a word in. She just continued to lambaste him with the risks her mother now faced. He was sure her voice was now in the loud voice category. He had heard stories of the team not wanting to step into the inner circle when Felicity was angry and now he understood why. The little blonde could be quite scary. He had to tamp down on his instincts to shout back. One, Donna would kick his ass because her baby girl was very important to her and two, Oliver would kick his ass because Felicity was his world.

The team soon returned and he noticed that they were avoiding her inner circle. They must have sensed the tension. Laurel looked quite put out when he called her to join them.

"Hold on a minute," Felicity said. She turned to Thea who was quietly tiptoeing to the washroom, "make some popcorn you're going to enjoy this."

"Popcorn! Really you're going to turn this into a popcorn moment," he said incredulously to Felicity. What on earth was she thinking?

"Yeap," she stated, "It'll be done in two minutes."

He watched Oliver's younger sister scamper off towards their makeshift kitchen as ordered. She really had her team of vigilantes trained quite well.

"Dad what's going on?" Laurel asked worried when she stepped into the inner circle. "I know we were supposed to have lunch together today and I cancelled."

"I have something very important to tell you sweetheart," he said sincerely.

Laurel looked hesitantly between her father and Felicity, "you asked Donna to marry you?" she guessed.

"Strike one!" Felicity said, "You get two more guesses."

He turned to glare at Felicity, "perhaps we should do this in private." He didn't want Felicity's bad attitude tarnishing this important moment.

"Are you sick?" Laurel guessed again not taking his hint to move.

"Strike two," Felicity said. The popcorn had now arrived. Thea and Diggle were standing on the outside of the circle with the bowl. Felicity wheeled her chair over to them and dug in.

"Oh my God is mom ok," Laurel asked scared.

"Strike three you're out!" Felicity said in a deep voice trying to mimic the Umpire in the baseball games Oliver dragged her to.

"Felicity!" Quentin said in frustration. He really had had it with her.

"What is it Dad?" Laurel asked now completely confused as to what was happening.

"Donna is pregnant," he mistakenly snapped at his daughter.

He was aware that both Diggle's and Thea's hands paused mid way from the bowl to their mouths. In the background a bunch of Arrows fell on the floor and his daughter stood there in shock. Honestly the news wasn't that bad. Laurel was already a big sister to Sara.

"You're going to be a big sister again," he said in a softer tone this time.

"You knocked Felicity's mom up?" Laurel said in disbelief.

"I would appreciate it if people stopped saying knocked up. Donna is pregnant and due in over seven months," he said in what he hoped was a calm mature voice.

"I can't believe you did this to me," Laurel responded.

Ok that was his breaking point.

"You know I thought both Donna and I had mature daughters that could handle the news but apparently I was very wrong!" he stated angrily and walked out.

The thought of going to a bar for a drink was very tempting but he could not afford to slip back into old bad habits. He had a baby on the way. He also had to google all those fancy medical words that Felicity had thrown at him earlier. He knew if he was going to convince Donna to stay in Star City he needed both of their daughters on his side. He would give them a few days to internalise the news before he contacted them.

Laurel was still motionless in the centre of the circle. She was going to be a big sister again. Her father was also having a child with a woman who wasn't her mother. It was going to take some time to wrap her head around that. She had thought for sure that if anyone was getting pregnant anytime soon it was going to be Felicity, then maybe Lyla with baby number 2 and then Thea. She certainly was in no position to handle a relationship much less get pregnant. She would need to find a man first and her prospects were very dismal at the moment. She supposed if Donna could get pregnant so late in life there was still plenty of time for her to find one that met her standards.

"You both could have been kinder to him," Oliver said appearing from the back after picking up all of his arrows.

Laurel glared at him but she let Felicity take the lead in responding to him.

"He's lucky he wasn't anywhere near me when my mother told me this morning or I would have strangled him," Felicity confessed.

Oliver frowned, "your mother does share half of the responsibility."

Laurel nodded that was true.

"I know that," Felicity snapped. "But she's the pregnant one so I can't upset her. Captain Lance isn't incubating a human so he's fair game. He's perfectly capable to taking her lecture as well. I still can't believe my mother is pregnant. This has never happened before!"

Laurel snorted. Technically Felicity's mother had been pregnant once before with her.

"You both need to come to terms with this," Oliver told them wisely.

"We have seven months," Laurel snapped as she finally decided to say something. Oliver's hypocrisy and judgemental tendencies could be quiet annoying sometimes. She honestly wonders how Felicity puts up with him.

Still standing outside the circle Thea and Diggle were observing the soap opera in the middle of the lair.

"How do you think Sara's going to react?" Thea mused quietly to Digg.

"Hopefully much better than those two," Diggle responded.

"I guess we will find out when she comes home," Thea said picking up the last of the popcorn out of the bowl.


	2. Girl or Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Arrow. I know I'm a week late but this chapter is twice the size of the first one!

Black Canary was returning to the Bunker when she spotted a group of men circling a young girl in a deserted alley. Her lips curled in disgust. She was about three blocks away from the Bunker with no back up but those men needed to be taught how to respect women. She studied their movements for a moment, watching to see if they had any weapons. She figured she could handle them on her own. She radioed into to Overwatch what she was about to do and Overwatch dispatched Speedy to assist her. Laurel knew she couldn't wait for the younger girl to arrive so she dropped down close to the men.

"Hey idiots! Why don't you try and pick on someone who can actually hit back," Laurel said to them.

The men turned to her, all of them leering at her. The girl in the centre of the circle tried to make a run for it but one of the men held on to her.

"Let her go!" Laurel said in a low threatening voice.

"I'll just have a little fun with her while my friends deal with you," the man who held the girl said.

The other four men started to converge towards her. She smirked. She was going to enjoy kicking their asses. She was about to let the canary cry loose when two arrows landed in two guys and her sister appeared in front of her.

"Hey, I thought you might want a little help,"Sara said knocking out the two men before heading over to deal with the other two that were shot with the arrows.

"I had it handled," Laurel said looking at the men on the floor crying in pain. It was funny how they could never take pain but enjoyed dishing it out to helpless women.

"I know you did but you're always welcomed to the leftovers," Sara said pointing towards the last man that held the girl captive.

Realising he was now alone, he pulled a gun he had hidden in his pants moved past Sara to deal with him.

"Let her go now and I might go easy on you," Laurel said her eyes promising him pain.

He pointed the gun to the girl's temple, "Come any closer and I'll put a bullet in her brain."

Sara sighed, "They never learn do they?" She looked up at the roof tops and nodded.

An Arrow flew through the air, slicing through the man's finger and lodging itself between the trigger and the back of the women rushed forward,Sara going for the man and Laurel the girl. The poor girl was shaking, tears pouring out of her eyes. Laurel gave her a hug and told her she was safe now and things would be ok. Sara had the man on the ground and was pummelling his face.

"Canary stop!" Laurel shouted at her sister.

Sara seemed to come out of whatever haze she was in.

"Sorry the blood lust thing gets away from me every now and again," Sara apologised.

Nyssa soon dropped down besides them, kicking one of the men in the side for added measure.

"Men like these are the scum of the earth," she said. "They are lucky that I do not determine their punishment. I would have them castrated."

The sound of a motorbike indicated that Speedy was about to arrive. The bike pulled up at the entrance of the alley and Speedy jumped off with her bow and arrow ready.

"We got everything under control. Just help us tie up these guys," Laurel said to her.

Speedy nodded. She went to the unconscious one with an arrow sticking out of his side and dragged him by his feet towards the main road. They would pile them up there for the police to collect them. Laurel was busy talking with the young girl trying to convince her to wait for the police and testify against the men. They watched from the rooftops as two police cruisers collected the men and the detectives took the young girl back to the precinct.

"So how's Dad?" Sara asked.

Laurel frowned, "I'm guessing you haven't gone to see him yet."

"No, is there something wrong?" Sara asked concerned.

"Donna's living with him now?" Laurel half explained. She didn't want to drop the bomb on her. She was going to leave that to her father.

Sara had heard of Donna but never met her. "Wow, that was quick; I didn't think I was gone that long."

"You weren't," Laurel assured her.

"How's Ollie and Felicity doing?" Sara asked.

Laurel smirked and Thea beamed.

"That good huh?" Sara asked.

"Hold a minute," Laurel said turning back on her comms. "Overwatch, I'm coming in for the night. See if you can get my father to the lair. Canary is here." She turned if off and smiled at her sister. This was going to be fun.

* * *

The ladies arrived at the lair to find Felicity waiting for them.

"Sara,"Felicity said giving her a big hug. She nodded her head at Nyssa. Felicity was still very wary of the former assassin.

"I leave for a little while and you get a code name!" Sara commented.

"Overwatch, isn't it cool!" Felicity exclaimed.

"As long as you like it," Sara replied. "Does Diggle have one?"

"Spartan," Felicity told her proudly.

Sara snorted. "You gave him that name didn't you?"

"What?" Felicity said in her defense, "He's built like a Spartan."

"Where is my husband and his shadow?" Nyssa asked.

Felicity bristled when Nyssa called Oliver her husband. She hated being reminded of their Nanda Prabat wedding but the woman was always insistent on calling him her husband. Sara only seemed to be amused.

"Finishing up patrol," Speedy said.

"Oh look your dad's here," Felicity pointed out as the man strode into the lair. He was quite comfortable down there now.

"Is the popcorn ready?" Laurel asked the hacker.

"Yes," Felicity said scampering off for the popcorn.

Quentin threw his hands in the air."Still with the popcorn? And you're joining her with this Laurel?"

"Yes," Laurel said with a smile.

She leaned against the railing while Felicity sat with the popcorn on her lap. Speedy set herself up on the other side of Felicity. Nyssa eyed them curiously from the shadows.

"None for me?" Sara pouted.

"Not yet," Laurel said.

"Sara it's so good to see you," Lance said hugging his youngest daughter and ignoring the rude one.

"It's good to see you too dad," she said firmly returning the hug.

"I have some very good news to tell you," Quentin whispered in her ear.

"You were reinstated to Captain?" Sara asked hopefully.

"Strike one," Laurel and Felicity chorused from the corner. Lance frowned did he really have to go through this again.

Sara didn't even wait before she continued, "Your heart condition was miraculously cured?"

"Strike two," both girls said again.

"You were right this is fun," Laurel commented to Felicity as her hand reached for more popcorn.

"You're getting married?" Sara tried this time.

"Strike three you're out!"

"Don't worry I batted out as well," Laurel told her sister.

"Ignore you sisters," Quentin said.

No one missed that Quentin said sisters instead of sister.

"What is it dad?" Sara asked shifting impatiently from one foot to the other.

"You're going to be a big sister," Lance said happily.

Sara blinked and tried to understand what her father was saying.

"I don't understand. If you're not getting married then how is Felicity my sister?"

"We're not getting married yet but Felicity wasn't the younger sibling I was referring to,"

"You adopted a child?" Sara asked still confused. She didn't think her father was in any position both financially and emotionally to be taking in a child.

"Why is this so hard for you girls to grasp? Donna is pregnant."

Sara spluttered, "You can still get it up at your age?"

"Ew," both Laurel and Felicity cringed.

"Thanks for the mental image of Dad I didn't want!" Laurel further added.

"What I was trying to understand how it happened?" Sara said defending herself.

"And here I always boasted that I had raised two mature responsible daughters," Quentin said in frustration.

"It's a bit of a shock dad. We kind of thought you were done with children," Sara frowned at him.

"Well I'm not. Donna and I hopefully find out the sex next week," he told her. "I need to get home. I'm on an ice cream run and Donna will have a meltdown if I don't get it to her soon."

Quentin nodded at Nyssa who had remained quiet the entire time before leaving.

Sara walked over to Felicity and was disappointed to find that the three girls had finished the popcorn already. "This feels very overwhelming and I'm not the pregnant one."

"We completely understand," Felicity said with a sympathetic face.

There was a shuffling noise and the Green Arrow and Spartan appeared in the Bunker.

"Sara you're back!" the voice of the Green Arrow said before he remembered to turn off his modulator.

"Oliver, Dig," Sara smiled at them.

"Someone didn't mention you were here," Oliver said looking over at Felicity as he walked up to hug Sara.

"I assume you got the good news," Diggle said as he was next to hug her.

"Yes,"

"You don't look too thrilled," Oliver pointed out.

"Oliver, I'm 27 years old. I'm old enough to be this kid's mom. What I'm I going to do with a kid sibling?" Sara asked seriously.

"Felicity said something similar. She and Laurel are still wrapping their heads around it but there is no denying Donna's growing stomach," Oliver said.

"I can't even picture it in my head," Sara admitted.

A smirk appeared on Oliver's handsome face, "Dinner tomorrow night at the loft," he shouted to everyone.

Felicity threw her hands in the air, "He literally looks for any excuse now to host a dinner party."

* * *

Donna had recently moved to Star City permanently. She was shocked when she discovered she was pregnant. She called Quentin right away to give him the news. The line had gone silent and Donna had feared that she had given him a heart attack. After he got over his initial surprise, he was happy. He booked her a ticket to return immediately so that they could discuss the development. She called in sick at work, something she had been doing a lot recently, and was there that night. They both agreed that this was a blessing that they were going to accept and they were determined to live up to the challenge. He did suggest marriage but Donna shot him down. They would focus on the baby first and then decide on that at a later date.

The next day she told Felicity. She had been very nervous. She knew that if any of their daughters were to throw a fit it would be Felicity. She had to admit though that Felicity took the news a lot better than she thought. Though Quentin told her Felicity was giving him a hard time. It made Donna smile. It had been just the two of them for a long time, the thought of including new people in their dynamic was scary. She knew her daughter was being protective.

Donna was next faced with the difficult decision about where to raise her baby. She wanted her baby to have his father. She was convinced she was having a boy. They both had girls. It was time for a boy. She knew first-hand how much it hurt Felicity when Noah left. Quentin had always supported his daughters and she had no doubt in her mind that he would always be there for their baby. Quentin could move to Las Vegas but that took him away from Laurel.

She also wanted their baby to be close to his sisters. She was realistic. Both of them were old. 18 years into the future, one or both of them may not be around. Their baby would need his sisters. It would be easier if he grew up with his them close by. Donna also knew she wasn't the same spring chicken she was when she raised Felicity. She expected things to be much harder this time around. She was already exhausted and she still had four more months to go.

If her relationship with Quentin went south, Felicity was close by. She would have some support system in Star City that she could fall back on. She loved her job in Vegas but she loved the child growing within her more. There was nothing left for her in Las Vegas now. Her future was in Star City.

It was will all these things in mind that Donna decided to move to Star gave up her job but she was determined to get a new job after the baby was a year old in Star City. Quentin had no objection to her wishes. He was always fantastic with the support he offered her.

Moving had been very easy. She supposed that was the benefit of having an extremely organised daughter with a very fit boyfriend and friends. Felicity and Thea packed the boxes while Oliver and Diggle moved them. She hadn't lifted a finger to do anything. She said her goodbye to her friends at a party where she worked. It was bittersweet to leave but the moment she set foot in Quentin's apartment to see that he had started unpacking the boxes already and had blended her things into his so cohesively, she knew she had chosen right. It felt as if she had lived there for years.

Tonight was the night that Donna was going to meet Sara. Quentin's youngest daughter was very important to him and she didn't want to mess up their first changed her outfit three times,not that she had many options. Her stomach was huge on her tiny frame. None of her old clothes could fit her. Felicity had brought her an entire maternity wardrobe consisting mainly of wrap dresses. Quentin seemed to think Sara would love her but she wasn't leaving anything to chance. She eventually decided on a yellow wrap dress that had lace outlining the edges.

Quentin had a case to work on so Thea and Laurel were coming to pick her up. She was so proud of him. After they threw him off the police force he became a private investigator and he was doing so well. She was thinking of perhaps joining his firm and working as his secretary to organise his cases. She thought it might be fun.

She was looking forward to the car ride to her daughter's loft. Thea Queen was secretly her favourite. They both adored fashion and gossip magazines. The young Queen was anxious for the baby to arrive and was present at every shopping trip Felicity took her on. Her daughter shopped for things that Donna needed, Thea shopped for things that were fun and fashionable regardless of whether Donna needed it or not. Thea had already bought the baby over fifty onesies in different sizes because they were cute.

Donna's relationship with Laurel was civil. The eldest Lance girl was always polite to her but there was a cool distance that Laurel kept. She seemed to tolerate her for her father. Donna accepted that from Laurel's perspective she was probably some blonde bimbo out to trap her father. Oliver assured her that Laurel didn't believe that. However lukewarm their relationship was, Donna was grateful because it could be so much worse.

* * *

Felicity thought she was going crazy. Her mother was the first to the moment that Donna set foot in the loft, she started to complain about her bloated feet, the back pain and the fear that Sara might hate her. Felicity had no sympathy for the pregnancy pains, one condom could have spared her this. She did sympathise with her mother's concerns about meeting Sara. Even when Quentin arrived and started rubbing her back for her, the pregnancy talk did not stop. Just when she was about to lash out at her mother, the doorbell rang. Donna tensed thinking it was Sara but when Felicity opened the door she was met with Diggle, Lyla and baby Sara, who was passed straight into Felicity's arms.

Donna watched her daughter dote on the little girl. Both Felicity and Oliver would make fantastic parents one day.

"You'll be doting on your baby brother soon!" Donna said fondly.

"Or sister," Felicity countered as she planted kisses all over Sara's face.

"He feels like a boy, certainly kicks like one too," Donna said placing her hand on her round tummy.

"Girls can kick pretty hard too," Sara said coming in through the open door with Nyssa.

Donna's face lit up, "You must be Sara, and your beautiful girlfriend Nyssa," she squealed forcing Quentin to help her off the couch so she could rush over to the door to hug both women.

"That is a big bump," Sara said looking at it.

"I know the Doctor said something about me retaining a lot of water, I don't know, Felicity is really the one that pays attention to everything he says. She's like a dictator, won't let me have any fun," Donna complained.

"You can have fun mom as long as it's Doctor approved," Felicity reminded her placing Sara on her hip and using her free hand to close the door the apartment.

"Spoil sport, at least Laurel lets me have fun. If it were up to Felicity, I'm sure she'll have me on bed rest," Donna pouted.

"Mom this is serious," Felicity reminded her mother for the umpteenth time.

"Felicity I love you but you've never been pregnant. I'm ok. Even Lyla will tell you I'm doing fine," Donna said throwing the only other woman who had experienced pregnancy a hopeful look.

Lyla was saved from having to comment on the situation by Oliver.

"Dinner's ready," Oliver declared.

"Good, I'm starving," Donna said moving over the island where Oliver had lined up the dishes.

She grabbed herself a plate and started loading food on to it. When she realised everyone was staring at her she stopped, "I'm eating for two."

Sara stepped over to her sister, "You sure it's not twins in there."

"Positive. Felicity went to all the doctor's visits. She even scheduled extra scans and tests to make sure her mother and the baby were healthy."

When Donna finished loading her plate she looked at Sara, "Come sit next to me at the table. I would like to get to know you better. I know virtually nothing about you."

Sara gulped.

"Don't worry, we'll bail you out if the questions hit too close to the truth," Laurel whispered to her.

Sara nodded and headed for the food before sitting next to Donna with Nyssa on her other side. They managed to keep the table talk focused on the baby and the upcoming ultrasound. Donna seemed to be the only one betting on a boy.

"Maybe our son would join the family business," Donna said to the table.

"I'm sure there is a place at the company," Felicity responded automatically.

"Oh I was thinking of the crime fighting business," Donna clarified.

There was a stunned silence except for the choking sounds Thea made as she choked on her wine. Her brother reached over and tapped her back.

"What? There's nothing wrong with being a cop or a PI," Donna said. "Felicity followed her father and went into computers; maybe this one will follow his father and become a cop."

There was a relieved sigh around the table.

* * *

Oliver had been keeping a careful eye on his girlfriend throughout dinner. The whole pregnancy thing had stressed Felicity out. It was eye opening to him though. Having a baby was far more complicated than he thought. You couldn't just pull up to the hospital and pop the baby out. There were so many things that had to be prepared beforehand. Watching Donna pregnant, made him wonder what it would be like if Felicity was pregnant. Dinner went reasonably well. Donna was a bit too overwhelming for Sara and they had to pop into the conversation several times to save her but it was nice seeing Sara make the effort to be social. The younger Lance was going to stick around for the ultrasound and spend some time with her dad before she and Nyssa headed off again.

Nyssa seemed to be on her best behaviour, not once had she called him husband. He supposed Sara asked her not to since Donna was going to be there. That last thing they needed was Donna hearing about that. The questions would be never ending. He had a good relationship with Donna and he didn't want it ruined. Even after he and Felicity recovered from their break, Donna was good to him but she made it clear her daughter's happiness came first.

They cleaned up the loft and headed to bed. When Oliver got out of the shower, he found Felicity in her pyjamas on the bed, looking at the notifications for the night on her tablet. There was nothing urgent or they would all be at the crawled on to his side of the bed. He propped his head on his elbow facing her.

"You know we never really discussed children, other than that one time in Ivy Town when it came up with the Hoffman's and you bolted to get drinks," Oliver said to her.

"I guess I just assumed you don't want any," Felicity replied frostily placing her tablet and glasses on the bedside table before turning away from him to go to sleep.

Oliver frowned but he sensed pushing the subject was not a good idea at the moment. There was something bothering her and he knew she didn't want to deal with it at the moment because they were finally back together. Neither of them wanted to go back to the hell they were living in when they were apart but that didn't mean he was going to let the issue slide. He would give her some time and then raise the issue again.

* * *

The day of the ultrasound had finally arrived. The three girls were in the waiting room while Quentin and Donna had the ultrasound scan done.

"It's not fair. I get kicked out for the most important scan," Felicity complained.

Laurel glared at her, "My father has more of a right to be there."

"I know that but this is the first scan that I am missing," Felicity pouted.

"This is my first scan," Sara pointed out.

"I didn't mean anything by the comment," Felicity automatically defended herself. "I know you're busy with Nyssa and what you're doing is very important. You don't have to be here for every scan. That would be a bit ridiculous since she really only needs one of us and I've sort of taken up the role of her medical guardian anyway so it makes sense for me to be the one always here not that I'm saying that neither of you can do it as well," Felicity babbled.

Sara reached across and squeezed her hand, "It's ok. How long does it usually take?"

Felicity exhaled, "Not long. We should know soon."

Half an hour later, Donna and Quentin returned to the waiting room.

"Well," the three girls asked at the same time.

Quentin handed them a printout of the ultrasound.

"Meet your sister!" Quentin said happily.

There was a collective sigh of relief.

"What was so wrong with a boy?" Donna pouted.

"Donna it's not that we didn't want a brother it's just that we didn't know what to do with a baby brother," Laurel explained.

"Imagine giving him sex advice," Felicity blurted.

"He could have spoken with Oliver," Donna countered immediately.

Quentin balked at that idea, "My kid is not getting sex advice from Oliver Queen especially since she's a girl. That boy corrupted Laurel and Sara. He will not corrupt this one."

"Dad you do realise that there is nothing you can do to prevent Oliver having a presence in our sister's life right?" Sara told him.

"I can hope," Quentin replied.

"Let's talk baby names!" Donna said excitedly.

* * *

The day after the ultrasound and a dinner at the loft filled with suggestions for names for the baby, Sara was ready to leave.

"Do you have to go?" Laurel asked her sister sadly.

"I need to support Nyssa," Sara told her sister.

"Do you think she made a mistake when she disbanded the league? Laurel asked curiously.

"No, but I think she needed to put a little extra thought into figuring out what to do with the assassins. Most have settled back into their previous lives but it's the ones that haven't that we have to deal with. I need to have her back on this," Sara said seriously.

"I understand," Laurel said hugging her.

"I would tell you to look after Donna but Felicity and by extension Oliver, have that covered," Sara said.

Laurel laughed, "You really got along well with her."

"I made an effort to be open and friendly with her. Sometimes it was harder than fighting Ra's Al-Ghul but it's the first time in a long time that I've seen Dad so happy. I didn't want to disappoint him."

"I know. There's an extra pep in dad's step. I think he's really looking forward to having another daughter."

"He is. Stay safe out there. We'll be back as soon as we can. I'm going to try to convince Nyssa that we should settle in Star City."

Laurel beamed at her sister, "I'll keep an eye open for any available apartments that meet your requirements."

With one final hug, Sara departed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	3. The Family Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Arrow. Thank you to the guests that reviewed. I know I'm a day late but I wasn't home last night.

The sound of her heels clicking against the pavement made a fast and steady beat. Felicity was already ten minutes late to the lunch date that Donna had arranged. Her mother wanted to have lunch with her girls to discuss the baby shower. Her girls being, her, Laurel and Thea. Sara would have been included if she was around. Donna was seven months pregnant now. They were planning to hold the baby shower next month and Donna kept poking her nose in to see how plans were coming along.

The restaurant they were eating in was just down the block from Palmer Tech. Felicity had waited until the absolute last minute to leave her office. In the elevator she got held up by the accounts manager who wanted to discuss the latest income figures. After him, Curtis caught her on her way out of the lobby. He wanted her approval for a risky test that could blow up an entire floor. Sorting out his latest mad scientist tendency took a little while.

When she arrived at the restaurant she told the hostess she was with the Smoak group. She quickly picked out her mother's blonde hair and headed over to the booth she occupied. She noticed that she caught the attention of a few men in the restaurant. She felt their eyes follow her every step. She pushed the uneasiness she was feeling aside. She was here to enjoy lunch with her mom and friends. The others were already seated at the table with a few appetisers already ordered, most of it on Donna's plate.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. Curtis had this really convoluted plan that if it back fired could take out his entire floor! I don't know how many times I have to tell him to do the dangerous stuff outside of the building," Felicity rambled as she slid in next to Thea. Laurel was on the other side of the table seated next to Donna.

Spying a buffalo wing on Thea's plate she stole it away.

"Hey!" Thea protested, "My last name may be Queen but I'm not Oliver."

"Mmmm, these are good. Why don't we come here more often?" Felicity asked curiously.

Before Laurel could respond a waitress started screaming. Felicity turned to find a man holding a gun to the waitresses head.

"Ms. Smoak, our employer would like to speak with you. Come with us and no one will get hurt," a burly man dressed in a suit said to her.

"You can't take my baby!" Donna Smoak said standing up.

Felicity's eyes widened, "Mom, sit down!" she ordered.

"I will not sit here and let those men take you away," Donna replied angrily.

Felicity looked helplessly at Thea and Laurel. Both women knew they couldn't do anything without raising suspicions about their secret identities. The restaurant was also crowded increasing the chances that the men could hurt someone innocent before they got to them.

Another man stepped closer to their table. The older Smoak stood very still as he eyed her large belly.

"Come with us or your sibling and mother die," he said pointing the barrel of the gun directly in front of Donna's large baby bump.

"I'll come, just don't hurt anyone," Felicity said standing up and moving over to the entrance.

The group of men surrounded her and she exited the restaurant to find a panel van waiting for her. A cloth was placed over her face. There was a strong chemical smell that caused the edges of her vision to go black. The next thing she knew the men were lifting her into the van. Her eyelids were very heavy and the last thing she saw before they dropped closed was her mother's worried face.

* * *

Thea and Laurel were holding her back as her baby was taken away in a van. They kept telling her she needed to calm down or she would endanger her baby but that was hard to do when her first baby was in danger. Laurel forced her to sit while Thea was on the phone talking to someone. She really couldn't comprehend why they were so calm. Felicity had just been taken at gun point from them. Granted this wasn't the first time that had happened, the incident at Oliver's Christmas party last year popping into her mind first, they should not be so calm about this.

Donna rubbed her belly. She certainly hoped her second child did not get into the trouble her big sister seemed to get into. A pair of strong hands that she knew very well landed on her shoulders.

"Donna," he said as he squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. She wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure her or himself.

She looked up into Quentin's concerned eyes.

"Let's get you checked out at the hospital," he said.

She looked around for Thea and Laurel and realised they had left. How long had she spaced out for?

"Hospital? How does that get Felicity back?" Donna asked trying to follow his logic.

"You need to get checked out to make sure the baby is alright," Quentin said.

"Nothing happened to me. I am fine. It's Felicity they took. Where did the girls go?" she asked before realising something else, "Oliver! Did anyone tell Oliver?"

"He already knows," Quentin assured her. "He was Thea's first call."

His hand gently pulled her into a standing position. Cops were now arriving and talking to witnesses. One came to question her but Quentin told them they were going to the hospital.

"But I don't want to go to the hospital. I want to find my daughter. I need to tell the cops what I saw," Donna said, her hand clutching his forearm.

"No you need to get checked out. I've seen women go into labour because of these situations. Oliver will handle getting Felicity back," Quentin told her firmly, his hand sliding to rest of the small of her back.

"But…." Donna started to protest again.

"Donna, Felicity would want you to get checked out to make sure you and the baby are ok. I'm sure by the time the check-up is done, Felicity will be back."

"How can you be so sure?" Donna asked tilting her head to the side as she looked up at him.

"Because no force on earth is going to stop Oliver Queen from getting his girl back. I pity the poor souls that took her," Quentin responded.

Donna narrowed her eyes, "There's something you're not telling me and I want to know what it is Quentin."

"Let just get to the hospital," he said guiding her out of the restaurant towards his car. "I'm doubled parked and it's just a matter of time before one of these officers notices and gives me a ticket."

When they were safely in the car, she turned to him.

"When that Darkh man took Felicity, Oliver promised me he would get her back and he did. Today you're telling me he will get her back but how?" Donna asked.

"After you get checked out, I will answer your question," Quentin said.

"Ok but as soon as I'm cleared I want the truth Quentin," Donna said her eyes narrowing in on her boyfriend.

* * *

Oliver was knee deep in paperwork for a new transit system in Star City when his personal phone rang. A quick check of the caller ID revealed it was his sister calling him. He knew the girls were meeting with Donna for lunch. He wondered what they had volunteered him for this time. He was still kind of sore from carrying the custom-made crib that Thea bought up three flights of stairs to the nursery Donna and Felicity were preparing in Quentin's apartment over the weekend. He would swear, someone broke the elevator on purpose that day. He made a mental note that if he and Felicity ever had children, he was buying a crib in a box that he could assemble in the nursery.

"Hello," he said stealing himself for some ridiculous task.

"Ollie, Felicity's been taken. Activate her tracker. Laurel and I will be there as soon as Quentin arrives to take care of Donna," his sister said hanging up the phone immediately.

Oliver didn't waste any time, quickly telling his assistant to make up excuses for why the Mayor was suddenly unavailable for the rest of the day. He tried not to run to the Bunker which was only a block away from the Mayor's office. People tended to notice when the Mayor ran through the streets. On the way there he called Dig, who answered on the third ring.

"Oliver," his best friend said to him.

"Felicity's been taken and you know how well that computer responds to my commands," Oliver said remembering all too well when he hit one of the monitors a bit too hard when it didn't start the program he had been clicking on.

"I'll be there in five minutes, don't touch anything. She'll kill you if you break it again," Diggle told him sternly.

Oliver hung up. He was soon in the lair staring at the screens. He began to pace in front of the computers as he waited. Felicity had some specially designed operating system that he did not understand. What was so wrong with Windows? It was easy for him to use. Maybe he should ask her to set up a separate computer with Windows and the tracker programme so that he could use it instead of this highly advanced system that made no sense to him. These precious minutes he was wasting could mean her life or death.

His phone rang again and Oliver answered it quickly, "Hello,"

"Hello Mr. Queen," a voice with a thick Russian accent said on the other end.

"Len," Oliver replied recognising the voice right away. He would never forget that voice.

"I have your woman," he said.

"Where to meet you?" Oliver asked not beating around the bush.

Oliver was told to meet Len at the abandon housing development at the edge of the Glades. He was relieved that it was a place that the team could function during the hours of daylight unhindered.

"I'm here Oliver," Diggle said rushing to the computers.

"I have her location," Oliver said as Thea and Laurel came through the doorway.

"She's being held captive at the old Glades housing project. They expect me there in four hours."

Diggle narrowed his eyes, "Oliver, how do you know that if you haven't run the programme yet?"

"An old Russian friend just called me. They are holding her hostage until I arrive," he said.

"That's some friend Ollie," Thea quipped.

"I don't trust your Russian friends. I'm going to run the trace to confirm she's there."

"Will they hurt her before you get there?" Laurel asked.

"No, this particular individual won't hurt her until I get there. He would want to torture her in front of me. She's safe for the time being."

"The trace confirms that location," Diggle said putting on some comms. "I'm going to do some surveillance of the area and get some eyes on her to make sure she is indeed unharmed. We can plan over the comms."

Oliver nodded his index finger and thumb rubbing together furiously. He was itching to put an arrow in someone. Once Diggle was finished scoping out the area, they formed a plan.

* * *

A pregnant Donna was a fierce creature. Lately, Quentin had been sucking up his pride and responding to everything she wanted with a "yes dear". It kept him alive and their relationship intact. The time he spent waiting in the hospital as the staff insisted they keep her for a few hours to ensure that the stress of the kidnapping didn't trigger an early labour or cause her blood pressure to sky rocket, gave him the time to weigh the pros and cons about telling her the truth.

He knew if he told her the truth Oliver would be angry. Oliver would let that righteous indignation of his take over but then he would get over it. No, the one to truly be concerned about was Felicity. She had the ability to truly make him suffer. Her ire was something everyone on the team avoided. When Oliver made Felicity angry, everyone ran for the hills. The Green Arrow was completely on his own when it came to facing his angry girlfriend. Quentin learned what Oliver faced first hand when Donna got pregnant. He didn't think his own daughters or Diggle would be too upset with him if he told Donna the truth. How much longer did they really think they could go on keeping Donna in the dark? She lived there permanently now. It would be only a matter of time before she pushed for answers.

The Smoak women had this internal lie detector that amazed him. They always knew when you lied. Donna would call you out on it right away. Felicity wouldn't. She would let it pass until it came back around to bite you. Oliver was a bit slow to pick up on that. The real question here was who's wrath was worse, Donna's or Felicity's?

By the time Donna was released he had made up his mind. She was thrilled to be out of there but pissed because Felicity was still unaccounted for. Quentin drove them to his office. As far as Donna knew, Felicity had allowed him to set up his PI business in Oliver's old campaign office but they had really been looking to have a business there to hide the secret elevator entrance into the lair. They were more than happy to let him have the space.

"Why are we at your office? You promised to give me the truth," Donna said to him with a cross look.

Quentin looked at her and then pointed the remote at the elevator door to open it.

"What the heck?" Donna exclaimed as the door opened.

"This is the truth Donna," Quentin said holding out his hand for her to join him in the elevator.

She took a deep breath and walked towards him. Once inside, the doors closed and they started to descend. The movement startled Donna.

"This is an elevator," she said.

"Yes,"

"What are you doing with an elevator in your office?" Donna asked. "Wait this isn't going to some secret love nest or something?"

Quentin was about to answer no when he remembered walking in on Oliver and Felicity in a particular heated moment. He didn't know why he always seemed to catch that boy with his hands up girls' skirts.

"It's not my love nest," Quentin quipped.

The door opened to reveal the Bunker.

"What is this?" Donna asked as her eyes surveyed the room.

"This is the Arrow Bunker," Quentin said spreading his hands wide.

"Arrow as in the Green Arrow?" Donna asked for clarification.

"Yes, Oliver is the Green Arrow. Trust me when I say those men that took Felicity don't stand a chance. He always gets his girl back."

"Please tell me the only other time he had to get Felicity back was when Darkh had her?" Donna asked.

"From the count Felicity's been keeping, there was The Dodger, he put a bomb collar on her. There was the Casino incident where they took her into the back room and Oliver had to go in and get her out. The Dollmaker had her for a short time like 30 seconds or so before we freed her but then he decided to take Laurel instead," Lance frowned at the memory before moving on, "Then she said there was The Count and Slade who used her to get to Oliver. After them was Brother Blood I forgot what he was about, some idiot ex named Cooper, you were here for that one, then Damian Darkh, and now this one."

"Eight times! My daughter has been kidnapped eight times!" Donna said horrified.

"She's quite resilient," Quentin told her.

"I know she is but I can't believe this was going on. I mean I knew there was something but I didn't think this. Do Laurel and Sara know?" she asked walking over to the round table where Team Arrow had discussions.

"Yes Laurel is the black canary, Sara is the Canary. Thea is Speedy and Diggle is Spartan. Both Lyla and I help out occasionally."

"Oh my god this is the family business!" Donna said as it finally occurred to her why everyone had given her that look at the dinner table.

Quentin smiled wryly. This indeed had become the family business.

* * *

Oliver surveyed the house from the pavement. Three massive guys stood guard outside the house. They didn't faze him. The hired muscle wasn't usually very smart. He could take them out. When he reached the front door, they patted him down looking for weapons. He hadn't come with any concealed weapons, after all he was the weapon. The house wasn't very large. The living room area where Felicity was tied to a chair was as big as his bathroom was at the Mansion. This housing project was designed to be quick and cheap. It was also deemed unsafe to live in which was why it was abandoned now.

He glanced at Felicity looking her over for injuries. She appeared to be unhurt. She was glaring daggers at her captives. There were two men on either side of her.

"You see Ms. Smoak, I told you Mr. Queen would come for you," a very familiar old man with grey hair said.

"Let her go Len, this is between you and me," Oliver said facing the man.

The old man let out a bitter laugh. "Taiana and Vlad are dead because of you."

He saw Felicity's head snap to Len at the mention of Taiana. He knew exactly what she was thinking. He resisted the urge to check his watch. Speedy and Spartan should have subdued the guards out front by then and should be in position to raid the house. Oliver wasn't going to drag this out and beg for Felicity's release. He was going to behave like a true Bratva Captain and take his woman back. It should send a clear message to anyone else in the Bratva who thought they could get to the Captain through her. He had already arranged to hand Len over to other Captains that Oliver could trust in the Bratva. With Felicity's help he was going to take over Len's operations and divide it up among the other Captains. It would be a very strong move that should remind the Bratva to leave him alone.

The glass window broke and a canister of tear gas landed in the living room. Oliver moved immediately for the guards that surrounded Felicity. In a matters of minutes, the well-oiled teamwork of Team Arrow had completely neutralised the threat.

Once there was no threat left, Oliver untied Felicity and removed the gag from her mouth.

"Who the hell is Taiana?"

* * *

A tired Felicity arrived in the lair, granted she hadn't done anything other than wake up, but she still felt exhausted. Surprise, Surprise, Len wanted her as revenge for the death of his daughter and son. It seemed to be a running thread with Oliver, father's out for revenge because Oliver had done their daughter's wrong.

Felicity made a beeline to her chair but was surprised to find it occupied by her mother. She spun around to face Oliver but he looked just as shocked as her. Once Donna noticed her, she ran to her hugging her close.

"Baby I am so proud of you, CEO by day and crime fighter at night," Donna said holding on to her.

"You told her," Felicity said angrily to Lance. By a process of elimination, he was the only option left.

"She demanded to know and wouldn't take no for an answer. She's seven months pregnant. I didn't want to rile her up any further," Quentin said.

Donna seemed to want to talk and hear all about Team Arrow and how it worked. The glare Felicity sent Lance promised that they would be discussing this at a later point when Donna wasn't in the lair. She let her mother guide her to the round table where she started to tell her about a bullet filled laptop.

* * *

Usually after making love to Felicity, Oliver would drift off to sleep but he found sleep was difficult to come by that night. Felicity was cuddled tight against him. She had accepted everything he told her about Taiana though she was a bit wary when he said they didn't have a romantic relationship. She had quipped that for a supposedly deserted island there were plenty of exotic women on it.

He had been faced with the possibility of losing her again today. The old him would have pushed her away but the person he was today clung to her tighter than before. She had her own enemies. Brie Larvan had proved that. She argued that her list was actually longer than his now. They agreed to disagree about that. One fact remained though. They were safer together.

"Oliver I'm fine, go to sleep," Felicity mumbled.

He sighed, "That's not what's keeping me awake."

Felicity propped her head up on her hand to look at him, "What's bothering you?"

He rolled on his side propping his head similar to Felicity. "When I saw your mother sitting on the chair I thought it was you for a second. I thought you were 7 months pregnant with our child. And I was elated. I was disappointed when I realised that wasn't our reality yet."

"Oliver what are you saying?" Felicity asked him.

"I want to have children with you," Oliver said looking deeply into her eyes.

"But you sent William away to keep him safe. I won't accept being sent away. You wouldn't ever be able to send us away Oliver," she told him honestly.

"I don't want to send you away. I don't know how to keep you and our future children both safe yet but I do know that I want children whenever you're ready," he said sincerely.

Felicity smiled softly, "Ok Oliver but we should probably get the plans for the wedding back on track then."

Oliver turned towards the nightstand and pulled a box out of his top draw. He flipped the box open to reveal a new ring. She had told him never to give her his mother's ring again so he commissioned a new ring, one not stained by the previous disaster. This ring had a princess cut diamond surrounded by small round emeralds. This was something new, something free from all of the history that tended to drag them backwards them.

"Felicity, will you marry me?" he asked.

Felicity looked fondly at the ring, "yes Oliver, I will marry you."

He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. Once Felicity had drifted off to sleep again he stared at the ring on her finger. Finally everything seemed right again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	4. Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Arrow.
> 
> Sorry this is so late. I've barely worked on any story in the last two weeks! I think the end of this chapter hits the top of the cheesy/corny meter!

Arrow business had been slow over the last week so Donna suggested that Oliver and Diggle take Quentin out for a boy's night ahead of the birth of the baby. While the boys were away,the girls were going to have their baby shower. Quentin was grateful that he wasn't going to be forced to join them. Though the thought of Oliver participating in the shower was tempting enough to stay. He was dying to tell the vigilante that he failed at wrapping a diaper!

Oliver and Diggle were very aware of Quentin's sober status and decided their night wouldn't involve a bar or a club. The original idea had been bowling but Quentin wasn't fond of throwing a heavy ball around. After driving around for an hour, they eventually settled on a pool hall that was situated at the edge of the Glades.

The hall had six tables. The boys chose the one nearest the emergency exit. Oliver let Diggle and Quentin go first. His phone kept beeping with tons of pictures from Felicity and he was enjoying sending messages back and forth with her. Eventually, his sister sent him a message reminding him that they were both supposed to be participating in different activities instead of held up in a corner texting like teenagers. Oliver was going to protest until he realised he had been sitting in a corner. It was not his fault that his friends were ignoring his opinion on what balls they should hit next. As a result, Diggle lost three in a row to Quentin. That seemed to boost the PI's ego and he challenged Oliver to a match. Quentin broke the rack first but no ball went in. Oliver surveyed the table and chose solids.

"I don't suppose you need any advice?" Diggle said to Quentin while Oliver leaned over the pool table aiming at his first ball.

Quentin snorted, "The last time I did this was 27 years ago. Everything could have changed since then."

"I still think diapers are the same," Diggle commented.

"You mean they haven't invented the self-cleaning diaper yet?" Quentin asked incredulously.

Diggle chuckled, "I wish."

"Perhaps I should suggest it to Felicity. She wants to use technology to help people. Save parents the headache of diaper changes!"

"Or early wake up calls!" Diggle further added.

While the two men went on to talk about their first hand experiences in raising little girls, Oliver continued to focus on the pool balls. He had already cleared the solids off the table he figured he'd just go on to the stripes whilethe other two men were deep in conversation. It was odd for him not being able to participate in the conversation. He had got a little taste of fatherhood with William but he knew nothing about babies. He had been dreaming more and more of a pregnant Felicity. The thought of having a baby with her was beginning to dominate his conscious mind as well. He was sure he was putting the cart before the horse. They had only just got re-engaged and hadn't even discussed a wedding date but his mind was already plotting to have babies.

He needed to talk to her about setting a wedding date. She was dragging her heels waiting to see what happened between her mom and Quentin. Oliver knew Quentin had brought up the issue of marriage but Donna had put the brakes on that preferring to see how things turned out with them living together with the baby first. Donna had also traumatised Felicity by suggesting they get married together. The look on his fiancée's face was one of utter mortification. He got the distinct feeling that she would rather relive The Undertaking **and** Slade's siege than do a double wedding with her mother.

Oliver was aware of multiple women and some men watching him as he bent over the table to line up a shot. He wasn't even dressed that well either, only in a blue jeans and a grey Henley but that didn't' stop them from watching. On the periphery of his vision,a woman in a red dress hopped off her bar stool and started approaching him. He internally groaned as soon as he finished his shot. This was why he didn't go out without Felicity. She kept the vultures from circling. It was a common known fact in Star City that he and Felicity were engaged. He didn't appreciatethe fact that there were women that didn't respect his dedication of his fiancée.

"Hey there," the strange woman purred coming up to the pool table and bending forward slightly to rest her palms flat on the edge of the pool table. It gave a great view of her cleavage but Oliver's eyes refused to look there, instead focusing on where the cue ball was on the table.

"What's a handsome man like you doing in a place like this?" she asked.

Quentin and Diggle stopped talking to look at the scene unfolding. The elder man had a huge frown on his face while Diggle was amused.

"Not interested," Oliver said immediately tilting his head to the side to study the layout of the striped balls on the table. He suspected that if he hit the cue ball with enough force he could put the 10 ball into the middle pocket and the 11 ball in the left corner pocket.

The woman pouted not that Oliver even realised.

"Look lady," Quentin said intervening, "Let me make this easy for you. That boy, is going to be marrying one of my girls soon. And since I know he **does** have a brain somewhere inside of that thick skull of his, he's telling you he won't be needing anything from you, ever."

Oliver nodded gratefully at Quentin for the assist before focusing back on his shot.

"I wasn't asking you," the woman rudely responded as both the 10 and 11 balls were pocketed. She then turned back to Oliver, who was lining up another shot. She inched closer to his large frame.

"You know man," Diggle said,"I don't know why we agreed to play pool with you. You haven't missed a single shot yet. Let's get out of here. This is pointless. I'm sure there must be some activity out there that will put us on a level playing field with you,"

"Ok," Oliver responded, "Let me just clear the table."

Diggle shook his head. Oliver could never leave any challenge unfinished.

"You don't have to go. I'll be more than happy to play with you," the strange woman said moving to put her hand on Oliver's very defined forearm. Oliver pulled away immediately.

"Never mind," Oliver said going to the wall to put his cue stick back in the rack, "Pool suddenly became very boring."

Oliver grabbed his jacket from the chairs they had rest their stuff on and followed Diggle and Quentin to the doors. His phone started to ring and he pulled it from his back pocket. The picture indicated Felicity was calling. He wondered what mischief the girls were up to now.

He lifted the phone to his ear, "Perfect timing love, we were just leaving."

"What!" he said his eyes opening wide.

"We'll be there in ten minutes," Oliver said.

Quentin and Diggle both stopped and looked at him with mixed expressions.

"Something related to the night job?" Diggle asked.

"Donna went into early labour," Oliver revealed quickly already heading towards the limo Felicity had gotten them for the night.

"She's only 35 weeks along," Quentin responded.

"Are they at the hospital already?" Diggle asked pulling the keys from his jeans pocket and heading towards the driver's door.

"Almost there," Oliver said.

Quentin jumped in the passenger's seat in the front which left Oliver to sit in the back of the limo by himself. 10 minutes later they were at the hospital. A quick check at the nurse's station revealed Donna was in the delivery room.

"Delivery!" Quentin exclaimed "Aren't they supposed to delay labour?"

"Are either of you the father?" the nurse asked.

"Yes," Quentin said.

"She was too far along and her Doctor recommended that she proceed with the delivery of the baby. I believe her daughter is with her at the moment but she's been asking for you," the nurse said.

They followed the nurse's directions and found Laurel, Thea and Lyla outside of the delivery room. Laurel was on the phone with Sara who had planned to be back in a few weeks for the birth of their new sister. It seemed like their new sister had other plans though. Quentin didn't hesitate in going through the doors. A few moments later, a dishevelled Felicity emerged from the room.

"You didn't want to stay in there," Oliver asked hesitantly.

"Are you crazy! I don't need to see my mom give little baby is going to be a very stubborn one if she wanted to be born this early! The Doctors say my mom's already fully dilated."

"What did the doctor say about the baby?" Laurel asked.

"Her last scan was two days ago and everything was great. She's 35 weeks along. The baby is already over five pounds and everything is developed. The last few weeks are usually to pack on fat. He says everything should be fine and not to panic. He got my mom's blood work back last night and was going to call us to come in because some stats were off. He think this is a good thing. He didn't think Donna was going to make it to full term based on the blood work. The earlier arrival is sparing her the bed rest he was going to put her on."

Oliver slid his hand around his fiancée'swaist as she babbled on about facts about babies at 35 weeks and what the doctor said. He kissed her temple. He heard the slight tremor in her voice and he knew she was worried about both her mother and little sister.

"I can't wait to meet the baby!" Thea declared excitedly trying to move Felicity on to another topic.

"You can be the first to babysit then," Laurel commented sarcastically.

"From the pictures I saw of the doll you put that diaper on, I don't think that's a good idea,"Oliver teased his sister.

Thea slapped her brother on his arm."It is much harder than it looks," she defended herself.

"Remember that when you're having fun with Roy," Oliver asked as he took a seat in the waiting room pulling Felicity to sit on his lap.

Thea glared at him, "I'll have plenty of practice by the time Roy and I decide to have children. After all my big brother is getting married soon and I expect lots of nieces and nephews!"

Felicity coughed, "I wouldn't say lots. One is quite fine."

* * *

An hour later, Quentin emerged from the room. Loud crying could be heard in the background.

"She's here," he declared proudly.

"And mom?" Felicity asked fearfully.

"Donna is fine. The doctors are with her now," Quentin said. "I just popped out to let you know."

Oliver and Diggle cracked a smile at his pun.

"Where is our sister?" Laurel asked.

"The doctors are examining her now. I need to get back," Quentin said before turning around and going back inside.

Laurel and Felicity looked at each other. "It's official now. We have a little sister."

Felicity smiled fondly, "Yeah we do. What do you think they'll name her?"

"I don't know they've stayed fairly quiet on the baby names," Laurel admitted.

"I wouldn't worry. You all have decent names," Diggle pointed out.

"I can tell you what it most definitely won't be," Felicity said. "She definitely would not be called Olivia. Quentin would have a fit!"

"Or anything Arrow related like Artemis," Laurel added. "I have my mother's name as my middle name. Maybe Dad might do the same thing with this one."

"I hope not," Felicity admitted, "Can you imagine what would happen if she took entirely after my mom!"

Diggle chuckled, "We would never be able to keep up with her."

"Exactly!"

* * *

Roughly two hours later, they were able to enter the private room Felicity had secured for her mother. Donna was sitting up holding her baby as everyone crowded around to get a closer look at her. The little girls was swathed in a pale pink blanket while she slept against Donna's chest. Only her round chubby face was visible. The doctors said she was strong enough to be on her own even though she was born five weeks early.

"Everyone, I would like you to meetAva Thea Lance," Donna said proudly.

"Thea?" Oliver repeated while his sister looked shocked.

"I really enjoyed the time I've spent with Thea and Quentin and I both like the name but we thought having two Thea's around might get confusing. Sort of like the two Sara's we already have,"

"I'm honoured," Thea said stepping closer.

Donna gave her a brilliant smile, "Who do you think she looks like? I think she looks like a Smoak but Quentin says she's a Lance."

Felicity leaned closer to her mother and looked down at her sister, "She's a total Smoak."

"I wouldn't say so," Laurel said looking down at the baby from the other side of the bed, "She looks like Sara."

"I think she had a good mix of both sides," Thea responded.

"Maybe you should have run for Mayor instead of your brother," Quentin quipped. "That was a very diplomatic answer."

"Which one of you wants to hold her first?" Donna asked the girls.

Both girls pointed to the other over the bed.

Donna laughed. "With everything you face at night, you're scared of a little teensy weensy baby."

Quentin stood next to Laurel, "You're the eldest. You should go first."

A panicked look crossed Laurel's face, "Dad really its ok."

"You're going to always avoid holding her?" he asked Laurel while picking up his hours old daughter from Donna.

"I think I'm good for six months," Laurel responded.

Felicity laughed. Quentin looked at her, "You're next, Felicity." Maybe he had found a way to pay her back for the months of snark he had received from her.

"Hold your hands like a little cradle. The most important thing is to support her head." He rested his youngest daughter into the arms of his eldest. A flash went off and he found Felicity with her phone capturing the moment.

"Right I'm good for today. Felicity's next," Laurel pipped up right away passing Ava back to her father.

Quentin walked around the bed and settled Ava into Felicity's arms. This time it was Oliver who captured the picture.

"She's so precious," Felicity said gently rocking the baby.

"This is what we fight for," Lyla said, "We fight so our children will live in a better city, a better world."

Felicity nodded absently as she stared at the small bundle in her arms. Oliver wrapped his arms around her and rest his chin on top of her head. One day they would have their own little baby.

* * *

Oliver was slaving away in front of the stove while Felicity sat at the island slowly slicing tomatoes for the salad. He knew he could do it much quicker but the pots on the stove needed his immediate attention. An alarm sounded nearby to let him know the rack of lamb in the bottom oven was ready. He needed to get to that.

"Felicity, hon, can you just stir this pot for me while I get the rack out of the oven," he asked.

She arched an eyebrow at him, "I thought I wasn't allowed anywhere near your culinary works of art."

"Today you are," Oliver responded.

Felicity jumped down from her stool and strolled over to the stove, taking the spatula out of his hand to stir.

"Not like that!" he commented placing his hand over hers to show her exactly how he wanted the pot stirred. "You need to make sure you stir is evenly."

"If you get the lamb out quickly you can get back here quickly," she pointed out.

Oliver grabbed the oven mitts off the island and quickly got the lamb out. It smelt and looked wonderful, exactly the way he wanted it. With a satisfied smile, he returned to the stove to find one of his other pots was very close to burning its contents. He shooed his fiancée away from the stove. Her presence somehow caused things to burn quicker.

"Remember this the next time you decide to throw a grand party," Felicity mumbled as she walked away.

"It's for a special occasion. Ava is three months old today and Sara is also coming back. It will be the first time they meet."

"I know," Felicity replied cutting another tomato in half. Since Sara missed the birth she decided to delay her return to Star City by a few months.

"Leave the tomatoes to me and go and change. One of us needs to be ready to greet the guests," Oliver said.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him, "You're just saying that because you think I'm cutting the tomato badly or too slowly."

The doorbell rang interrupting their conversation or if you asked Oliver, saving him from having to respond.

"Someone's early," Felicity mumbled as she jumped off her stool and headed to the door.

She opened the door to find her mother, Quentin and baby sister.

"Something smells good!" Donna exclaimed giving her daughter a quick hug and rushing into the kitchen to see what Oliver was cooking.

Her mother was supposedly taking lessons from Oliver. That was probably why she came early, to see if she could pick up some new tricks. Ava started fussing and Quentin handed his daughter over to Felicity. Ava reached up right away for the sparkly earring that Felicity was wearing.

"No, no, no, Ava," Felicity said sternly, reaching up to remove her earrings. "I already lost two pairs of earrings because of you."

Felicity walked further into the loft and that was when Ava spotted Oliver in the kitchen. She started reaching towards him even though he was several feet away. Much to Quentin's dislike, Ava loved Oliver. He was clearly her favourite person. Felicity loved watching Oliver rock the baby to sleep. It caused all sorts of warm feelings in her and the urge to have a child of their own was very strong now. They had finally set the date of the wedding. They were moving forward in a positive direction again.

Quentin took his daughter from Felicity and moved to the furthest possible point away from Oliver, that was, out on the balcony. There was another knock on the door and this time, it was Sara and Nyssa.

"So is she here yet?" Sara asked excitedly.

"Yes. Balcony with your dad," Felicity said nodding her head in that direction.

Sara's eyes lit up when she spotted them. She bee-lined straight to them.

"Come on in Nyssa. You're every bit as welcome here as Sara," Felicity said honestly to her Oliver's ex-wife.

"Thank you for your kindness," Nyssa said stepping into the loft.

"OH MY GOD SHE'S SO CUTE!" they heard Sara squeal.

"I didn't know Sara could squeal," Felicity said watching the blonde gush over their sister.

"There are a lot of noises my beloved makes that you are not aware of," Nyssa commented dryly.

"And I did **not** need to know that," Felicity responded.

Soon everyone arrived and settled around the table.

"Guys I have some good news," Sara said standing up to address everyone when their meal was at its end. "Nyssa and I have decided to make a permanent home in Star City! We bought a house and everything."

"That's great news. I'm so proud of you!" Quentin said."I finally got all my girls back."

"It's great that you're back Sara," Oliver said with a smile. He was happy that his friend had finally found peace.

"Are you going to join Team Arrow too?" Donna asked.

Sara's head snapped to Oliver's.

"We couldn't keep her in the dark forever," Oliver said.

"I suppose not," Sara agreed.

After dinner, Sara pulled aside Laurel, Felicity, Thea and their baby sister who was nestled in Laurel's arms. Sara looked at the women in front of her, "At one point in time I thought Thea would have been my sister-in-law but instead she's going to be my future step sister's future sister-in-law but that doesn't matter to me. I believe we are all sisters now. I promise to love, protect and honour all of my sisters," Sara said. She placed her hand in the middle of the group and declared, "Sisters."

Felicity was the first one to put her hand on top of Sara, "Sisters," she said agreeing with her.

"I always wanted a sister. I suppose having four won't be that bad," Thea said adding her hand on top of Felicity's.

Laurel placed her hand on top and bent forward so that little Ava's hand could go on top.

"Sisters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully the epilogue is mostly written so I'm hoping to have that up on Tuesday.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Arrow.

The room was beautifully decorated with four rows of chairs on either side of the aisle that led up to the altar. Standing at said altar was Quentin Lance, who was pulling at his bow tie. In two minutes Ava would make her way down the aisle first as the flower girl, followed by Sara, Laurel, Felicity and finally the bride, Donna. The first row on the bride's side was reserved for the girls. Oliver was seated in the row behind them which was reserved for the significant others of the bridesmaids and the Diggles. Behind them were a few of Donna's friends from Las Vegas. Quentin's friends and family were on his side.

The music started to play and the doors opened revealing an 18 month old Ava. She looked around the room in awe. When they had the rehearsal the room had been empty. The young girl was amazed at the transformation and was easily distracted. Laurel and Sara had spent a lot of time with Ava during the practice to get her to walk in a straight line to the altar. They had told her when the doors opened she had to walk straight to her daddy. As the girl approached the last row of seats she was fascinated with the decorative bows that were at the back of the chairs. She was going over to touch one when one of Donna's friends reminded her she needed to walk to her father. The little girl focused back on her father and continued up the aisle. Just when they thought she was going to make it, she turned to her left and threw herself at Oliver. He managed to bend down and catch her just in time.

"You're supposed to go to your daddy," Oliver said to her.

She shook her head in disagreement. "Mummy go to Daddy."

Quentin was glaring at him as usual. The older man had been hoping to dissuade his daughter from her affection for Oliver but it had only grown. It might have to do with the fact that Oliver would throw her up in the air and catch her. She loved that. Of course he couldn't do that with Quentin around. It would give him heart failure.

"Do you want to come in front with us Ava?" Sara asked her sister as she reached their row. Laurel was now starting her walk down the aisle.

"No no, Sara here," Ava said pointing down the row to where Sara Diggle was seated.

The grown Sara shrugged and went to her seat in the front row. Laurel soon passed them but Oliver paid her no attention as he had zeroed in on his pregnant wife with that laser focus of his. Even at 8 months along, she looked as beautiful as the previous 2 times he saw her walk down the aisle. Probably even more beautiful now that she was carrying his son. She slowly made her way down with that brilliant smile of hers. She passed him and stood in front of the seat directly in front of him, facing towards the door where her mother was supposed to enter from. The music changed to announce the bride's arrival but Oliver didn't remove his gaze from his wife. Out of the corner of his he could see Quentin take a deep breath. Ava started fussing as well so he realised that Donna was probably walking down the aisle but he couldn't tear his eyes away from his wife. That woman was his world.

The ceremony flew by and soon they were partying it up at the reception. Felicity had offered to contribute to the cost of the wedding so that her mother could have everything she wanted but Donna stood firm about paying for her own wedding. Even though it was small, it was everything Donna wanted. The bride had not stayed still since she entered the reception hall. She was currently on the dance floor celebrating with the girls. Ava was in Nyssa's arms as the assassin tried to rock from side to side to the beat of the music. The exotic woman was her second favourite person. Felicity swore it was because Ava liked Nyssa's hair. She was always pulling at it but the Assassin didn't seem to mind.

Felicity waddled over to the chair in the corner that Oliver had occupied. He was seated in a position that allowed him a clear view of her and all of the entrances and exits.

"One of these day's I'm going to get you to dance with me," Felicity said collapsing on the chair next to him.

He smiled that smile that was reserved only for her, "You already did."

"Our wedding doesn't count. You were forced to do that," Felicity replied stealing Oliver's glass of water and drinking the whole thing.

"Forced or not, I enjoyed every moment of our wedding," Oliver said seriously.

Felicity shifted and rubbed her tummy. "I swear our son is going to come out a parkour expert. He feels like he could be jumping from organ to organ!"

Oliver smiled and leaned forward to talk to her round belly, "Please give your mother a little break. She wants to enjoy your grandma's wedding." He placed his hand on her belly and he could feel where his son was kicking.

"He's just excited," Felicity said. "Oh look, my mom's forming a conga line, help me up."

Oliver dutiful stood and helped his wife to her feet. She tried to pull him to join her but he refused. He was quite happy watching over everyone from a distance. He refilled his glass of water. Felicity would be back for another glass. The chair next to him was soon occupied again but by a different person this time.

"I still can't believe I'm going to be joining this family soon," a male voice said next to him.

Oliver turned to face the man. He remembered the first day he met him. He hadn't approved of him then but now he couldn't imagine any other man for Laurel. Ted Grant had an amazing healing effect on her and his alter ego, Wild Cat, was a great match to The Black Canary. Sara had cracked enough jokes about the cat eating the canary to last a lifetime. Laurel was truly happy now and the diamond ring on her left finger was an indication of more happiness to come.

"I don't know how Felicity has so much energy," Lyla said sitting down at the table and rubbing her large tummy. She and Felicity were due a week apart. He knew his wife was hoping they would have both of their sons on the same day.

"She slept all morning or rather attempted to sleep. She was literally the last person to get dressed and made up," he reminded her.

"I wish I could have slept all morning. Laurel had me running around doing a million things. This isn't even our wedding. I can only imagine what chaos will ensure on the day," Ted said.

"You'll survive," Oliver said honestly. "Just focus on the honeymoon. It is the best part."

There was a tug at his pants and he looked down into warm brown eyes of Ava who held her hands up. He easily lifter her up onto his lap.

"Tired," she mumbled rubbing at her eyes.

Sara Diggle appeared next and climbed onto his other leg. There he sat with Ava on his right and Sara on his left.

"Ava's tired," Sara said pointing at her friend. The two girls spent quite a bit of time together.

"It's also your bedtime Sara," Lyla pointed out. The little girl pouted not wanting to have to go to sleep yet.

"Come on, get off Uncle Oliver so that he can help mummy get up. We'll all go to sleep together," Lyla said with a yawn.

"I don't mind putting them to bed," Oliver told her.

She smiled at him, "Its ok. I'm exhausted. John promised to help clean up and I can't wait till whatever hour that is. Ava can spend the night with us and Laurel can get her tomorrow." A smile broke out on Lyla's face, "You guys are in for a rough two weeks with Donna on her honeymoon. Ava's already got all of your wrapped around her little pinky."

Oliver nodded. It was true. Ava was accustomed to spending time with all of them. The little girl had four homes. She was comfortable wherever she was. At each home, she had a few dresses and toys. Laurel and Ted would have her first for a few days, then he and Felicity would have her for two days and Sara and Nyssa would take her for the last week.

The girls were soon replaced with Felicity's feet on his lap. The message was loud and clear, rub them. Being the obedient husband he was, he complied. His wife's moan of delight pleased him immensely.

"If you ever get thrown out of the Mayor's office, you could always become a masseuse," she said.

"I'm sorry love but the only woman these hands will ever be massaging is you," Oliver said.

That brought a brilliant smile to her face, "I'll hold you to that."

"I know you will," he said as he watched her eyes close shut in pleasure. Hopefully his son will come on his due date and not decide to keep them waiting too long.

A little over a month later, John Floyd Diggle Jr. and Connor Thomas Queen were born half an hour apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. The muse kept me awake one night with a sequel to this story. I'll be posting it soon. It's called Generations. Here's a sneak peek:
> 
> Quentin spotted the boy tagging along behind Ava immediately. He raised his eyes to the heavens and asked them why they were still punishing him. He had already been through the billionaire punk kid chasing after his daughters. Why did he have to do it all over again?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Sara returns in the next chapter!
> 
> For fans of Treasure, yes I know I need to post the next chapter but the last scene turned into a nightmare and the Muse went on strike. I'm hoping tomorrow I can sit down and concentrate on it.


End file.
